Reaper and the Valkyrie
by DravynLeCrux
Summary: What would have happened had the person Ruby met in the Emerald Forest not been Weiss, but a certain energetic, orange haired nut with a permanent Cheshire smile? My view on what would happen had Ruby been teamed up with Nora. Rated T for Yang.
1. The Reaper and the Valkyrie

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys. Third of three releases in one night. Interesting, huh? Sick as a dog, and I still manage three different chapters for three different stories in one night. Praise me!**

**But yeah, I have not been feeling too hot lately. I tried my best, but getting any time to write was hard. I was usually knocked the fudge out for the most part. I managed to keep awake long enough to write, and these other ideas decided to test them out. Like the other one, this one has no relation to LiaK-m. And it's a test. If you guys like it, I'll continue it. If not, oh well. Tried and tested.**

**Anyhow, this is about what I think would have happened had Ruby teamed up with Nora. Imagine these two hyper, bloodthirsty, little Ms. Badasses teaming up, effectively combining their craziness and skill. I thought it sounded fun. So, enjoy.**

"Here I come, Nora!"

Her shout met with a clash of weapon, Ruby looked to her partner. Nora Valkyrie. The way these two had met and become partners was quite a story. Ruby had just landed in the Emerald Forest when she'd heard an excited shout coming from behind her. Looking back, she saw a girl falling out of the sky holding a massive hammer. Said girl's hammer, when she'd gotten near the ground, fired a large canister which had exploded and allowed her to use the shockwave to land safely.

After the girl had pat herself off, Ruby got a good look at the stranger. A bit taller than Ruby, this girl had a small but strong build, like Ruby. One could see the muscle on her, as you could with Ruby. She worse a pink and white outfit, with a heart shaped opening around her bosom. Though not quite as large as Yang's, she still easily beat Ruby in that department. And her hair, while not red like Ruby's, was still a nice orange.

Having taken in the features of this new girl, she immediately began to assault Ruby with questions. Some normal, "Hi, what's your name?" ; some strange, "Hey, do you know a guy named Ren?" ; some downright insane, "Ever tried riding an Ursa to see how long it can go for?" Ruby knew this girl was a little crazy. But she liked it.

After some brief introductions, and a fight with several dozen Ursa, Beowolves, and Boarbatusks (in which literally half of the enemy Grim fled, out of sheer fear for the two small girls and their insane battle styles and blood lust), the two considered themselves official partners. After some brief introductions, the two went on to gather with six others at the ruins, form teams, and have been working as Beacon's most dangerous freshman team since. And dangerous was right. Alone, the two loved to fight, often sporting grins capable of making the most battle hardened soldier believe they'd either lost their minds, or never had them in the first place.

Fast forward several weeks. It was Combat Theory 101, and today's lesson had partners sparring. Ignoring their own battles, most of the students had busied themselves with watching Ruby and Nora go at it. Ruby's fighting style with her scythe was graceful as it was deadly. Despite how fearsome it was, and how much everyone in the freshman class was terrified of it, her weapon could still make so many appreciate its savage beauty in combat. Nora's weapon was different, in the sense that it had neither beauty nor grace, like Ruby's did. But it was still intimidating. Capable of becoming a large battle hammer with the ability to launch grenade canisters of exploding dust, the sheer amount of force she could get from the thing would be enough to crush any armor, or bones.

Between the two of them, nobody was fool enough to try anything. As a duo, these two were fearsome indeed. And fighting each other was only making others more afraid of fighting them both. Ruby on one side, spinning her weapon with a speed that one could barely follow, firing off bullet after bullet, and making large arcs that could kill just about anyone, or thing, in their path. On the other was Nora, howling like mad with a wicked Cheshire grin crossing her face, smashing the arena, quite literally, apart. Ruby would swing, and miss. Nora would fire, and hit empty space. This continued until Goodwitch decided that they would break the arena before either lost, and decided to end the battle there.

Finishing up the class, everyone went to the cafeteria to grab some grub. Ruby was accompanied by her teammates, Nora, Yang, and Jaune. Together, they were known as team RAYN. Also accompanying her were her friends in a different team, BRWN. Blake, Ren, Weiss, and Pyrrha (Nikos.) Apparently, Nora knew the guy from the other team, Ren, as they had been friends since childhood. So with these two as a kind of link, everything fell into place and the two teams began to associate with each other. Eventually, they all just became friends.

"So, Ruby, what do you think? Double Decker chocolate fudge cake? Or special Mistral crème cheese cake with cherry topping?"

"Hmm. I'd have to go with the Summer Strawberry Shortcake, personally."

Yes, the two were deciding what sweets to eat, again. Every day, they came into the cafeteria, and despite the numerous healthy option, ate anything with sugar. Chocolate, cake, cookies, waffles, pancakes, donuts, brownies... If it had sugar, these girls downed it. In fact, Ruby and Nora usually had the same breakfast; strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes, with a half dozen cookies and a glass of chocolate milk. The other six at the table usually wondered where it all went.

"So, Ruby? You know about that diabetes thing?"

"You mean the thing that makes eating sugar bad for you?" Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang all cleared their throats in perfect chorus, as though practiced. "Okay, worse for you?"

"Yeah. I was thinking. We both eat a lot of sweets. So, what would we do if we were ever diagnosed? Like one day a cute doctor lady with long black hair and cat ears were to tell us we were diabetic and couldn't eat sugar any more. I was thinking, we should make a plan. Get a list of all the nearby medical facilities that manufacture and distribute that stuff they use to counteract it-"

"Insulin, Nora." Interjected the leader of team BRWN, Lie Ren, Nora's childhood friend.

"Yeah, that stuff! I say we raid the labs, break the scientist's legs and stuff, and take as much as we can, so we can continue our sugar loving antics!"

And so Ruby debated the moral aspect of Nora's plan, as well as questioning why they had to break the scientist's legs, until the bell rang, ending lunch time. Sill discussing the matter even on the way to the next class, they had finally reached a compromise when they had been surprised by Professor Port appearing out of nowhere. No, wait, he was there the entire time. They just hadn't be paying attention.

Class started, and the girls began a new discussion. Namely, between chocolate and vanilla, which was better? And oh how did the debate rage. Nora was all for vanilla, arguing that the lighter flavor compliments more, and that it was the perfect ice cream to customize and top. Ruby argued that chocolate gave a person a sense of serenity, that the stronger flavor of chocolate worked better with cooking than vanilla did. Meanwhile, in the back, Port was recounting tales of his old conquests. The current story being about the time he threw his Blunderaxe, missed his target, and by some miracle the axe flew back up from striking some magical field and embedded itself into his quarry's head.

Class finished, the two headed back to the dorms. They passed a few hours playing some Call to War: Modern Duty 2. Ruby was using her usual set up; a sniper rifle with extended magazines, a pistol with a tactical knife, and some perks to increase speed, bullet damage, and knife range. Nora was using a three-round burst assault rifle with an under mounted grenade launcher, and had a separate grenade launcher equipped. She used perks to increase explosion radius, reduce explosion damage taken, and make herself invisible to technology. Somehow, the fights were usually close. In the end, Ruby won the most due to her speed, reflexes, and impressive hand-eye coordination. Nora simply pouted, and went back to smiling. Checking out the time, the two figured they should head to bed and prepare for the morning.

Getting dressed in their night clothes, the two hopped onto their respective bunks. Well, I say bunks, but...

Ruby's bed was on top, suspended from the ceiling by rope, duct tape, and steel wire. Right below it, literally hanging off of the legs on Ruby's bed, was Nora's. That's right, her bed didn't even touch the ground... She claimed to love being able to swing her bed, due to being suspended on the air. Ruby could also do it. Yang and Jaune, who were in the other rack, both feared that the ceiling would collapse on them eventually.

But nevertheless, it held again this night. And as they drifted to sleep, the Reaper and the Valkyrie both had thoughts in their head of what crazy things the next day would being. Pranks, leg breaking, and combat.

***Afterword***

**I won't make this long. If you guys enjoyed this, let me know. I have a few ideas for chapters, so if it comes to it I can continue the series from popular demand. If you're not a big fan of it, let me know. I can list it s completed, and pour my attention elsewhere. As it were, I have enough free time daily to knock a chapter of anything out of the way, so long as I'm inspired and don't fall dead asleep. So whatever.**

**Anyhow, yeah. If this does continue, a pairing may or may not happen. I dunno. Just wanted that on the table. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism and support always welcome in the comments section. As for tasteless hate or destructive criticism, you know the procedure. Stick it in your own 2-pack. G'night.**


	2. A Sweet Ride

***Author's Note***

**Hey guys. To those of you who liked this, sorry it's been so long. If you read my other stories, you'll know that I'm not feeling well, and neither is my computer. These come when I find time to use my slow ass tablet and type this out using an incredibly poor keyboard. Yeah, sucks.**

**But I'm trying here. Anyhow, I'm writing this with some spare time and really high dose of Monster. Hope you all enjoy.**

It was your average day. The sun was shining, students were collecting tree sap for a project, and there were a dozen Ursa fleeing two little girls. Yup, just another day at Beacon.

The class was Herbology, and the goal was to collect sap from the various trees that grew in Forever Falls. The sap, which is known to be a rather sweet type of syrup, also had properties that made it an excellent antiseptic. With this is mind, the school nurse occasionally had Goodwitch make the students collect a jar of sap each. Team RAYN had gotta rather into the project; they'd collected more than any other team. But that was because the two smallest members of the team had decided to try it out, and their sweet tooth's got the better of them. After consuming about four bottles each, Ruby and Nora had gone somewhat insane. To make it simple, they were high on sugar. Or drunk. Their demeanor could be described as either or.

While they were running about the forest, they'd found a pack of Ursa surrounding a deer. Ruby and Nora, both being animal lovers, and quite literally out of their minds, decided it would be a good idea to attack the group. About four minutes later, they were spotted giving chase to a dozen fleeing Ursa, who'd apparently decided that the two huntresses were not worth messing with, especially after about eight or nine of their friends had just been either smashed, slashed, blown up, or turned into a being holier than the bible. The Ursa, displaying a measure of intelligence unseen before, seemed to ask one another a non-verbal question before confirming it with each other. They turned and ran. They simply ran like hell.

Back with the main group of students, everyone was busy collecting sap when they saw that the different animals in the forest were scurrying away from what sounded like a small scale stampede. About five seconds later, they realized that the stampede was the sound of roughly twelve rather large Grimm running. Despite having been trained to fight them, some students panicked. Or rather, they did, until the first Ursa completely ran past them and ignored their existences. After which, the rest followed suit.

"What the...?"

"Uhm..."

"Guys, were we just ignored by a rather large group of Ursa?"

""YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

The group, startled by the loud cry, turned towards the forest where the horde had just come. Coming out, at a speed nobody could believe one could run, was an Ursa. And not just a minor one either. This one was a good deal larger than any in the previous. Easily twice the size of the largest one any of them had seen before, with more plates and spikes than anything. As most huntsman and huntresses know, the more plates a Grimm has, the older and more powerful it was. This Ursa was an amazing specimen of Grimm, having showed a longevity and strength far beyond its compatriots. This was a beast that, despite its evil nature, deserved a good end.

Instead, it was mounted and being ridden by two little girls, both with faces flushed, and weapons drawn. Holding onto the spike coming straight from the neck was Ruby, who was waving Crescent Rose around, screaming for Yang to take a picture. Nora had gone a different path, and was holding onto one spike on the left shoulder while being swung around like a flail. Magnhilde in hand, she was screaming about how awesome this was.

"Yaaang! This is so awesome! This ride is almost exactly like an Ursa!"

"Ren, get your skinning set out! Ursa skin rugs sell for a boatload of Lien!"

Looking at the two girls on the Ursa, nobody could believe their eyes. The class, Goodwitch included, turned towards the other two members of RAYN, Yang and Jaune. They didn't even ask a thing. They simply stared, their eyes seeming to say something along the lines of "What the fuck are those two doing?" Not liking the attention she was getting, for the first time in her life, Yang decided enough was enough. Whirring Ember Celica to life, she took aim, and launched one of her shots at the large Grimm. The shot hit pay dirt, as it went straight into the great beasts maul, blowing out its head from the inside.

"Aww, it's broken."

""Eeeeeww.""

After their ride had been mercifully put out of its misery by Yang, the two girls climbed off and surveyed their once vigorous mount. Yang's shot had been clean, as it had struck the back of the throat, causing the explosion to only be in the area covered by the skull plate. Aside from holes in the head where the ears had been, the entire head was mostly intact, if not a bit mushy and pulpy. This had left Ruby and Nora untouched by the Grimm's Blood.

While the two were preoccupied with discussing how awesome it was, and their chances of catching another, they were grabbed by Goodwitch. Ruby by her hood. Nora by the back of her collar, causing her cleavage to become a little more revealing. All nearby males silently thanked her, with the exception of Ren and Jaune.

"You two are coming back with me. Right. Now."

The venom in her voice was obvious, and no student nearby wanted to be in either girl's shoes at the time. Without being given the option, Ruby and Nora were unceremoniously dragged, heels digging in the dirt, struggling to escape the wicked witch. Sadly, their efforts were in vain.

Fast forward an hour. After being mercilessly chewed out by Goodwitch for half an hour, Ozpin had come in to inspect the girl he had personally welcomed to the school. He could tell at a glance that she was high on sugar, and that her rush was about to wear off. He calmly asked Glenda to prepare the school infirmary for two students who would soon be sporting symptoms similar to hangovers. Without argument, she complied. And as he'd predicted, about ten minutes later both Ruby and Nora had crashed. Literally. Their heads had, in almost perfect unison, crashed onto Goodwitch's desk, leaving two rather large dents in the wood.

Yang was called in to the office, and brought both her sister and sister's partner to the infirmary, one on each shoulder. She unceremoniously dumped Nora on one bed, and then gently placed Ruby on the next. She saw beside the beds that water, headache medication, and a small cup of a carbonated solution had been prepared to ease the symptoms they'd show when they woke up. In her head, Yang admonished her little sister for her dangerous behavior. She could not, however, deny that she thought it was crazy awesome, and that she herself wanted to try it sometime in the very near future.

Having just gone down to the school store and picked up some things, namely more headache medication and some sugar free Ginger Ale, Jaune came up to the infirmary. Here, he found his two teammates unconscious, and groaning. Nora was still somehow smiling, and apparently giggling, despite seemingly being in pain. Ruby was mumbling something like "no more chocolate... please." It was cute, if not slightly funny and sad at the same time. Deciding, since he and Yang were given the rest of the day off of class to look out for the two, to stay and watch over them, Jaune settled down in a chair nearby Ruby and began to read a magazine on weapons before nodding off. Yang, who came in minutes later with a bag of jerky and a large bottle of Dr. Salt soda, decided to do the same. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it to the other side of Rubio's bed and settled down.

A couple of hours later, the two awoke, and with them Yang and Jaune. Both Ruby and Nora were groaning about headaches, their teeth hurting, and their stomachs killing them. Even Nora, with her usual grin, was simply grimacing in pain. Helping the two sit up, Yang began to help Ruby take the medications and such that were left for her, while Jaune cautiously did the same with Nora. After the two had downed everything they were given, they settled down a bit. Thankfully, the stuff seemed to take effect, as the two were out a few minutes later, pain apparently forgotten. Jaune and Yang, however, were up and likely wouldn't fall back asleep.

After a few more minutes of watching the two sleep, Nora's childhood friend, Ren, came in. With a look of concern for her, he took a chair, set it next to her bed, and held his hand on her head, as if trying to steady her like he always does, despite her being out like anyone who'd ever gotten into a fight with Yang. Jaune and Yang, both wanting to give him some privacy, moved to leave the room. The two would be fine in the morning, so they would return then. On their way out, they could swear they heard the two muttering.

"Lien... lien..."

"Drink... more... milk..."

With a smile on their faces, Jaune and Yang left the two now grinning huntresses to their dreams, praying that they learned their lesson, and would be better in the morning.

***Afterword***

**Hey. Again, sorry for the late chapter. Things were happening, and it was tough finding some time when I wasn't asleep, working, or on duty. Yeah, sorry. Either way, I remember putting something about Nora asking Ruby how long she could ride an Ursa. I figured I would take advantage of such an odd little Chekhov's Gun, and with some inspiration from Jaundice and Emerald Forest, made this chapter up in about an hour. I tried making it as crazy as possible. Hope it worked. Anyhow, this series will mostly portray Ruby and Nora as being a slight bit crazy/insane. Rest assured, their craziness will be used to fuel their awesomeness. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. Good night.**


	3. Finale

***Author's Note***

**Hey. Sorry, but these updates are coming slow as all hell, huh? I may have mentioned (read: Complained) about my health and laptop. Well, both still suck, and my reliance on energy drinks isn't improving either, so meh. **

**Anyhow, I'm sorry to those of you who liked this, but I will be ending Reaper and the Valkyrie here. I find I have trouble figuring out how to keep the story going, so I'm going to end it on a good note. I had fun writing this, and I thought it was an interesting idea, but I cannot keep up with this, so I'm going to have to let it go. I'm sorry, but please enjoy the third, and last chapter, of Reaper and the Valkyrie.**

It was the following week, and Ruby and Nora had finally recovered from the effects of their sugar binge. For the past several days, the two had been unable to consume sweets, as their blood sugar had reached ridiculous levels. The after-effects of the inebriation from the sap still remained as well, leaving them less than properly coordinated and unable to properly perform any hunts or assignments they were given.

All throughout their resting period, the two girls did not leave their beds. Their meals were made and brought to them by their friends, and anything else they needed was generally done for them without them needing to leave their beds and maybe injury themselves. Yang, of course, prepared food for Ruby and took care of her every need with unimaginable care. Ren, Nora's childhood friend, had cooked and taken care of Nora. And since Ruby and Nora were both in the same room resting, either Yang or Ren would often end up taking care of the other when one of them was not around. Though Yang was obviously not as careful with Nora, she still did a rather amazing job. As for Ren, he was just as caring of Ruby as he was Nora, though not quite as tenderly.

After the two had recovered enough, they were back on their feet, in time for Professor Port's weekly assignment in Grimm Studies. The two were not big fans of Port's normal lectures, considering he mostly ever droned on about his own conquests in his boyhood. This week he had been recounting a tale of how he managed to earn the admiration of a town comprised only of women after he'd taken down a nest of Deathstalkers by himself.

"Wherever I'd gone, I had no less than a dozen admirers at my side!"

Ruby and Nora, despite having suffered greatly at the hand of what they had previously considered such a great friend, sugar, kind of were thankful to have missed the boring stuff in the middle of the week. But Friday was always reserved for what Professor Port called 'Project Day', a day when he gave out a special assignment to be completed. This assignment generally consisted of defeating some sort of Grimm. But what Port had in mind for them this week completely blew the girls, and the entire class for that matter, away.

"This week's assignment will be a major one my young huntsman and huntresses. A hunter must be brave, strong, and resourceful! Your job is not only to hunt down and destroy the creatures of darkness known as the Grimm, but may also include capturing the beasts to be used for the sake of science, and advancing our knowledge of the beasts. So today, your goal is to capture a Grimm!" After a collective and audible gasp from the class, Professor Port continued explaining the assignment. "Your goal, is a team, to go out and capture a Grimm. Any Grimm will do. The grading syllabus is as follows: the Grimm must be completely secured and unable to break free, must still be alive, and size and strength will determine the grade you will earn for the captured beast."

The class stared at him incredulously, unable to comprehend what they had just been told. To capture a Grimm, one would first have to subdue the Grimm using non-lethal force, then manage to use restraints powerful enough to resist the insane strength most Grimm have. Despite how simple it sounds, it takes a rather experienced and skillful hunter to perform such a task. Not a single body in the class was looking favorably at the prospect of trying to capture a Grimm. Well, almost nobody.

"Ooh, ooh! Ruby, what do you think we should go after? Beowulf? Ursa? Boarbatusk?"

"Hmm, I dunno Nora. Those are all kinda small. I think if we want a good grade, we'll have to go for a King Taijitu minimum."

"Yeah. Oh oh! Maybe we could go for a Deathstalker!"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!"

Yang and Jaune, who were completely left out of the conversation, looked to each other worriedly. Whatever Ruby decided, they would have to go along with, and neither wanted to face a Deathstalker or a King Taijitu. Both were known to be rather ferocious Grimm, capable to taking down some of the most hardened veterans. Not with impunity, mind you. But that they could still manage it made them the type of foes that one would usually prefer to avoid.

"Uhhh, Ruby? How about we just look for something more like a large Ursa Major? I don't think we would need anything larger for an A."

"Yeah, I agree with Yang. An Ursa sounds perfect. Sneak up on it, let Yang punch it until it's unconscious, and then we tie it up and drag it back. Please, Ruby?"

But Yang and Jaune's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Ruby and Nora had already begun planning how to look for King Taijitu and Deathstalkers, trying to figure out which was likely to be easier to find. The two, after a small but vigorous debate, finally decided to just capture whichever they came across first. Jaune and Yang, both wondering why they couldn't leave these two alone, just groaned in fatigue. They knew they were in for quite a long day.

The group, having their targets in mind, decided to split, grab some supplies, and then muster back in the Emerald Forest. After nearly fifteen minutes, the group had gathered at the cliffs were the initiation test had taken place. Over Ruby's back was a simple bag, looking roughly the size of her torso, colored black with red accents, and her scatter symbol on the back. Yang had arrived, and it seems she had brought a backpack of energy bars and water with her. Nora brought rope. Lots, and lots, and LOTS or rope. In fact, the amount of rope sling around her shoulder would have allowed her to tie up a farm's worth of horses. And Jaune brought a pack full of bandages, snacks, and water.

"Ruby, what's in that bag?"

"Oh, you know, just some Grimm capturing stuffs. What about you Jaune?"

"Just some medical stuff in case we get hurt, and some food in case I want a snack."

"Oh come on Jaune, you won't need those things. I won't let anything hurt you. I got your back!" She declared with a childlike smile on her face, and a slight blush.

"Gee, thanks Ruby." And Jaune replied sheepishly.

"Okay, break it up you two. Anyhow let's get to it!"

The group set off to look through the forest. They decided to start in the direction of a cave Jaune and Yang had come across during their initiation. The two, having noticed some particularly disturbing cave drawings depicting a monster tearing apart what seemed to be some hunters, had decided at the time to avoid the cave. But Ruby, recounting when Jaune and Yang had told her of this cave, thought it would be a good idea to start from there. From what they had described, it sounds like a rather powerful Grimm could be roosting there, and if this was the case, then she could just see them getting that A+.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was just about thirty or so minutes, the group could see what appeared to be the cave Jaune and Yang had seen before. Getting a little closer, the two confirmed it. On the front of the cave, the same drawings they had previously seen were there. They seemed to depict a long tailed monster facing several stick figures, each armed with spears and swords. Around the monster were the bodies of other hunters. This made Yang and Jaune gulp, as both knew they were going into something completely mad.

"Ruby... it's not too late to choose something like a Beowolf or something now, Y'know? We could just look for an Alpha Beowulf."

"Nope."

"Awww man." Jaune and Yang were, at this time, in perfect synch. Both knew this was going to suck. With more reluctance than anything, Yang entered first. She could not let her younger sister enter this cave first, as if something dangerous was in here, she could get hurt. Not even bothering to find a source of light, Yang let her aura flow, and activated her semblance. Her hair, which had started to burn, provided plenty of light to the dimly lit cave.

"I burn brighter than the sun in the middle of July!"

Ignoring Yang's lame lines, the group proceeded through the cave, searching out any sign of the beast depicted on the cave's front. While Yang led the way, hair ablaze, Ruby was second, followed by a smiling and bouncing Nora, and a trembling Jaune. It was obvious that the cave berthed something sinister. That much could be felt by anyone, even those with poor aura control. The prospect of fighting such a tough enemy had the two red heads sporting slasher smiles. Ruby hadn't had a good hunt in weeks, and Nora was always up for a fight that could get her going. The two were, as far as almost everyone in the freshman class was concerned, the two biggest battle nuts in the Academy. Nobody really disagreed with them.

Stumbling forward for a few minutes, having traveled an untracked distance into the cave, the group had found their mark. Slumbering before them was a massive Deathstalker. The Grimm was twice the size of an average Deathstalker, its eyes easily being at level with an adult human male. Not only was its size intimidating, but along its armor could be seen evidence of its battle prowess. The great monster was adorned in many battle scars; its great shell marred by dozens- no, hundreds of scratches and cracks left by the weapons of many felled hunters. The moss that grew along its shell was evidence enough to its age. This was a Grimm on par with an Alpha Beowulf or an Ursa Minor in terms of power and prestige. Just looking on it made Yang and Jaune want to put some distance between it and themselves.

But Ruby and Nora were not the brightest dust crystals in the cave, so to speak. Ruby was looking at the mark, wide eyed. She was taking in the details of this magnificent creature, a Grimm she herself had not seen the equal of for such a long time. Nora was smiling as usual, though her usual Cheshire grin was replaced by something a little more sinister looking. Both girls were releasing a heavy killing intent, directed towards this large Deathstalker.

Without warning, the two attacked. Ruby brought Crescent Rose to its full form and began to fire upon the beast, where Nora simply left Magnhilde in grenade launcher form and let loose with a steady stream of explosives. The Deathstalker was forced awake by this sudden and unexpected assault. Taking quite a few hits, but showing no damage, the Deathstalker retreated towards the back of the cave, trying to put some distance between itself and the two huntresses. It knew the current situation, the lack of space and the fact that it was made an easy target, were to its disadvantage. Knowing this, it began a steady retreat. The two girls, who had previously been firing wildly, were being held back somewhat by Jaune and Yang. They followed the Deathstalker at the same pace, unsure of where this was going.

It turns out this was going outside of the cave. Displaying an impressive intelligence, for a Grimm at least, the Deathstalker led them to what seemed to be an exit, and finally removed the girls (and Jaune) from the cave, giving itself more space with which to fight. Most hunters assume that Deathstalkers are slow and clunky, like Ursa. This has led to many casualties among the less experienced. In truth, Deathstalker were more ferocious when they had space. They were surprisingly agile for their size, and their attacks came faster than most could even track. Taking one on in a confined area was the safest way to safely out them down. Any experienced hunter could tell you this.

But regardless, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Yang still met the great creature in combat. The battle would not be easy. But even Yang was starting to get into it, so they mostly disregarded the dangers in favor of seeking a thrilling battle. The first party to strike was the Deathstalker.

Not wanting to give the foes before it another chance to put out such an assault, the Deathstalker charged the one it thought was the weakest, Jaune. What it had failed to realize was, despite his unassuming stature, Jaune had strength and vitality that could stand up there with even some of the greatest huntsman. Striking at him with one of its great pincers, pincers known for cutting down anything without discrimination, the Deathstalker seemed almost surprised to find his pincer stopped. Jaune had raised his shield in time and intercepted the attack before it had connected. Releasing his aura, he managed to push aside the pincer, and even charge into the Deathstalker's face. With a great heave, Jaune swung his shield from below. His own strength, augmented by his insane aura, brought the shield smashing into the face of the great beast. Taking such a strike actually caused the Deathstalker to leave the ground for a bit, as it had been knocked back several yards by the vicious strike.

Most assume that Grimm are stupid, but that couldn't be further from the truth. They hold a rudimentary intelligence greater than any would expect. This one was no different, and it was currently utilizing its intelligence to the extreme. By this point, the Deathstalker had realized that it was surrounded by humans far more capable than anything or anyone it had previously fought. The only things on its mind were fear and escape at this point. Something told it that fighting these four would be the last thing it would ever do.

Not wanting to chance it, the Deathstalker began to run. Confident in its own speed, it began to retreat from the group at high speed, unaware that its attempt at escape was futile. Unwrapping the metal cable on her back, Ruby used her semblance and, reaching speeds that would put any Faunus to shame, she chased the creature. No matter how fast it was, the Deathstalker had no hope of outrunning Ruby. Catching up in seconds, she began her plan to capture the Deathstalker. Taking the cable, she created a sort of lasso. Getting ahead of the Deathstalker, she threw the lasso over the Grimm's tail, hooking it at the base. Taking the other end, she got behind the Grimm and tied the cable to a large and sturdy tree. The Deathstalker didn't notice until it was too late. It ran until its tail became snagged, leaving it a stationary and helpless prey for the now arriving hunters. As the four surrounded and closed in on the Grimm, one could almost hear human like cries emanating from the great beast.

Much later, back in the classroom, Professor Port was accepting and grading the student's works. Some teams had hunted Boarbatusks. Some had gone for Beowolves. Others, Ursa. Some even went for the alpha Grimm. The grades ranged from low C's to high B's, but Port had yet to hand out a single A. That is, until team RAYN came in dragging a rather large Deathstalker behind them. Said Deathstalker was constrained by a cable made of an aura conducting material, which when strengthened by a hunter's aura, was nearly unbreakable. And dragging it was a tired looking Jaune, and an only slightly winded Yang. Riding on top was Ruby and Nora, both wearing random cowboy hats that Nora apparently brought along for the shits and giggles. Without even a second thought, Port graded it on the spot.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful! This is what a hunter is about, taking on challenges to improve oneself. A+ for this amazing hunt!"

As Jaune collapsed into a tired heap, and Yang slid down to take a seat, Ruby and Nora simply giggled on top of their new mount. The day's fun having already ended, the two began to plan the shenanigans that would accompany them tomorrow. This day's having already become a good memory for the two, and yet another rumor about the Reaper and the Valkyrie.

***Afterword***

**Yeah, so I'm ending this project here. Sorry, but what I said before was not a joke this time. I find that I cannot write as well for this because my ideas are too limited. Who knows? Maybe one of you will pick up the mantle, so to speak. But I'm done with Reaper and the Valkyrie. Thanks for reading. See you in my other works.**


End file.
